Chapter 2
This is the second chapter of the first volume of the Dakaretai manga. Characters * Junta Azumaya * Saijou Takato * The Director * Sasaki On the movie set for “Midday Star” scheduled to be premiered in summer next year, people seem to be aware that Takato is still irked that Junta has been chosen in the lead role and more so as he thinks he unexpectantly got raped the other day. He thinks back not accepting that the incident really happened and resolving to let the memory sink to the deepest part of his memory. He is certain in that he did not accept Junta even after he asked to let him embrace Takato one last time, concluding that he was just influenced by his flow. The scene being filmed ends and Takato thinks his acting has gotten better at any rate. Saijou notices Junta sigh and wonders what is with his attitude even having stolen his place as “The most desirable man.” He tells him not to take this so lightly as they agreed Junta should get the best actor award before Takato suggests that they drink some tea together. Elated at the prospect, Junta’s angel wings appear as he agrees to the delight of those nearby. Though the director is nearby and interjects to suggest that Takato was not looking at Junta with adoration, rather that he looked like he was going to give him a good beating. True to the intuition Junta is being berated as a third rate actor. Takato tells him his lack of confidence annoys him more than his carefree attitude. Junta is downtrodden telling him he thinks of ways to improve. He visibly lights up being offered a canned drink seeing it as Takato's indirect kiss, even though he had not drank from it yet. Ignoring the adulating comments from those nearby, Takato enquires if Junta is thinking of something else when he is acting. He is told not to think how to give life to his role or co-ordinate with co-actors, instead just don’t think rather act as he wants as Takato advised him. He continues to explain that there are generally two types of actors. The first type are manual actors what calculate and move accordingly. The other is an automatism type that do not require calculation and can naturally act out of emotion. Takato is convinced Junta is the latter and affirms the lead actor, of which Junta is can act freely because they are the lead actor as to why it is allowed. Takato points out the many staff and casts this time are highly talented professionals and that a newbie like Junta is in a very lucky environment. Junta finishes his drink vowing to give it his all without holding back. The director notes they are both back and takes Takato to one side to note he has managed to pull out Junta’s charisma, and to ensure his acting is not devoured by his next. Takato is undaunted thinking it is one hundred years too early for Junta to devour his actor self too. The director pays close attention and queries Takato on the word “too” and asks him if something else got devoured by him. Startled, Takato insists he was referring to some snacks. The recording begins for a medical themed scene. Junta is forceful in his scenes but the director only wants Saijou to not be overpowered by the acting in this scene. As they continue with their lines Takato observes that Junta made a mistake opting for “I want you” instead of “I want your skills” but thinks his talent is scary. The days film shooting finishes and Takato consoles Junta that acting from emotion can cause one to get mentally caught in the role and though exhausting, he should simply get used to it. Half listening, Junta is only aroused and with people noticing he grabs Takato and despite his protests tells him he is just taking him somewhere nearby. People think Junta is being playful, even with Takato calling his manager Sasaki who is only happy when Junta offers to drive Takato home today. In a storage room, Junta pays no heed to Takato telling him to let him go as he proceeds to kiss him. Takato tells him not to act like however he wants because they slept together once, and that is was rape. Junta replies by saying that he allowed what came after and tells him to go crazy again hearing that was the reason for it, as he grabs Takato's crotch area. He remembers it was the same that day he was touched like that and contemplates to himself to not think about it. Takato slumps to his knees and tells Junta to stop. Junta replies saying it is Takato's fault for arousing him with that expression and that he will like him even more from now on. He asks him if everything will be all right if he just became his, and that nothing else will work as Junta has no intention of giving him to anyone else. Takato holds his knees as he wonders how Junta can confess so aggressively. He feels he should be more gentle towards someone he likes, stepping into his heart and all forcibly swaying his feelings around. Junta performs a sexual act with his fingers and asks Takato if he remembers the feeling when he accepted him here. Either way Junta tells him he will recall it now as he unzips his pants and tells him to please remember the feeling this time. Takato finds he cannot forget it, the strength of his attraction is too strong. He hugs Junta and tells him it’s not like he has the option to reject him. Intercourse continues with Junta suddenly having a request, for Takato to call him by his first name. He does but stumbles referring to him as “Chunta” and hastily attempts to clarify that it was a nickname said on purpose. Junta kisses Takato on the face telling him he will get the best leading actor award and become the most desirable man to him. Takato wonders why he said “most” as he has no one else to compare Junta to in the first place, he does not know anybody as crazy as him. The next day woman nearby see Junta as an angel, though Takato cannot see how they think of him as cute when his eyes are widened with a potent interest in Saijou eating. He is snapped out of an intense desire to want to eat and do Takato by him telling Junta to eat already with the lead actor needing all the strength they can get. Images Category:Chapters